frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 18 - Korrida
Witajcie! Oj, długo mnie tu nie było :D Niestety ostatnimi czasy wszystko było przeciwko mnie: miałam mnóstwo sprawdzianów, byłam chora, wena cały czas gdzieś mi uciekała, ale w końcu udało mi się skończyć rozdział osiemnasty :D Rozdział ów dedykuję Mrats, gdyż wspomniała w jednym z komentarzy, że 18 to jej ulubiona liczba. Mam nadzieję, że gdy go przeczytasz, 18 dalej będzie Ci się bardzo dobrze kojarzyć ;) Następny rozdział postaram się napisać trochę szybciej, ale 4 listopada piszę pierwszy etap olimpiady i muszę się mocno na niej skupić (ale czas na pisanie powienien się znaleźć) ;) Dziękuję, że życzycie mi powodzenia w klasie maturalnej - wierzcie, przyda się :P I na zakończenie tradycyjnie żywię nadzieję, że ten rozdział spodoba Wam się równie mocno jak poprzednie :) Rozdział 18 - Korrida Gdy tylko oddech Elsy stał się cichy i równomierny, Anna bezszelestnie wymknęła się spod kołdry i ułożyła ją w kokon, który miał wyglądać jak śpiąca ona, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Elsa się obudziła. Po skończeniu dzieła pościel przypominała węzeł gordyjski, a Anna, zadowolona z efektu sięgnęła pod łóżko, gdzie wcześniej ukryła pelerynę i świeczkę, którą podwędziła z ozdobnego lichtarza stojącego na korytarzu. Cicho narzuciła na siebie płaszcz, naciągnęła kaptur głęboko na twarz i niezwykle powoli otworzywszy drzwi, wymknęła się na pusty korytarz. Pochodnie płonęły sennie po obu stronach korytarza, rzucając hipnotyzujące jaskrawopomarańczowe refleksy na szkarłatny dywan i donice z milczącymi, śpiącymi roślinami. Panowała tu niezmącona cisza, otulająca wszystko ciepłym oddechem księżycowej nocy. Anna wzięła głęboki wdech by przepędzić zmęczenie i pewnym krokiem ruszyła w lewo, ku schodom. Puszysty dywan tłumił jej kroki, lecz i tak starała się stąpać jak najciszej – wiedziała, że strażnicy bez przerwy krążyli po pałacu i nie miała ochoty na żadnego wpaść o tej porze. Od popołudnia, gdy tylko wróciła do komnaty, korzystając z nieobecności Elsy, zaczęła obmyślać plan wyprawy w celu odnalezienia dowodów swoich przeczuć. Pierwszym miejscem, jakie przyszło jej do głowy, była biblioteka. Jeżeli gdzieś w pałacu znajdowały się jakieś ważne informacje, to tylko tam. Od Alexandra dowiedziała się, że pałacowa biblioteka znajduje się w jednej z wież. Książę natychmiast zaoferował, że nazajutrz ją tam zabierze, lecz nie miała zamiaru myszkować w świetle słońca za sprawami, które na razie chciała ukryć w ciemnościach. Poza tym, każda godzina zwłoki mogła być na wagę złota. Na szczęście Anna posiadała doskonałą orientację w terenie i nawet plątanina korytarzy, w których roiło się od nowych, obcych cieni nie potrafiła jej zmylić. Z każdym krokiem czuła się pewniej, coraz bardziej ekscytując się tą nocną eskapadą w poszukiwaniu ukrytych wskazówek. Mało brakowało, a swoim zwyczajem zaczęłaby podśpiewywać do rytmu kroków, lecz w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się przypominając sobie, że musi zachować ciszę. Nie do końca jej się to jednak udało, gdyż z kolejnym, wesołym susem potknęła się o fałdę na dywanie i wpadła na donicę z przepięknym rododendronem. Gdy tylko odzyskała równowagę, usłyszała szybkie kroki strażnika zmierzające w jej stronę z korytarza naprzeciwko. Czym prędzej czmychnęła w znajdującą się po lewej stronie odnogę i przywarła do ściany mając nadzieję, że wartownik nie usłyszy szaleńczego bicia jej serca. Nie mogła jednak wytrzymać tego nerwowego wyczekiwania i bardzo ostrożnie wychynęła zza rogu. Jej oczom ukazał się wysoki, postawny mężczyzna, który zatrzymał się tuż koło miejsca, gdzie jeszcze przed momentem stała i wpatrywał się uważnie w chwiejące się delikatnie płatki rododendrona. „Proszę, idź podziwiać kwiatki gdzie indziej!”, zaklinała w myślach, zaciskając wargi. Zdawało jej się, że minęła wieczność, zanim strażnik odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku, z którego przyszła księżniczka. Anna w ostatniej chwili schowała głowę i, bojąc się choćby poruszyć, obserwowała jak mężczyzna oddala się szybkim, pewnym siebie krokiem. Zaraz! Od kiedy to wartownicy chodzą ubrani w całości na czarno i noszą szkarłatne peleryny? Gdy tylko zorientowała się, kto właśnie koło niej przeszedł, zaczęła dziękować opatrzności za refleks. Nie miała zamiaru na kolejne spotkanie sam na sam z księciem Rubénem. Jednak gdy tylko następca tronu zniknął za rogiem, Anna niemal natychmiast wpadła na kolejny, o wiele bardziej ryzykowny plan niż niewinna wizyta w bibliotece. Zanim obawy zdążyły zmienić za nią zdanie, opatuliła się ciaśniej płaszczem, jakby mógł on ją uczynić niewidzialną i prędko, w cieniu, przy samej ścianie korytarza, pomknęła cichaczem w ślad za tajemniczym księciem, oddalając się od swojego początkowego celu, a puszysty dywan uczynnie tłumił jej kroki. Musiała bardzo uważać by zachowywać się jak myszka, bo książę Rubén mimo swoich gabarytów, poruszał się niezwykle cicho i nie mogła spuścić go z oczu na tych niemożebnie długich i poplątanych korytarzach, by przypadkiem go nie zgubić. Na szczęście nie odwracał się za siebie. Na półpiętrze musiała przystanąć, gdyż goły, twardy marmur zawsze wszem i wobec ogłaszał całemu pałacowi, że ktoś kieruje się na piętro, choćby nie wiadomo jak cicho próbował się poruszać. Kroki Rubéna rozbrzmiały znacznie głośniej, ale i tak wciąż poruszał się ciszej niż pomykająca za nim Anna, co z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej zaczynało ją frustrować. Jakim cudem poruszał się tak cicho? Mogłaby się w każdej chwili założyć, że był przynajmniej dwa razy cięższy od niej! Zacisnęła wargi, rozglądając się z niepokojem dookoła, wiedząc, że na schodach była doskonale widoczna i nie było tu żadnej dogodnej kryjówki. Dopiero gdy przestała słyszeć cokolwiek, pomknęła czym prędzej na górę, krzywiąc się z każdym krokiem. Z ciężkim sercem zwolniła. Gdy dotarła na piętro, była już pewna, że wszystko stracone. Już miała kopnąć ze złością w balustradę, lecz w ostatniej chwili zatrzymała czubek buta centymetry od surowego, bielejącego w mroku marmuru i zastygła w tej groteskowej pozycji bojąc się kiwnąć choćby małym palcem. Książę Rubén stał bokiem do niej, zaledwie kilka kroków przed nią, na skrzyżowaniu trzech korytarzy. Lewą rękę oparł na rękojeści masywnego miecza, a prawą niecierpliwie gładził swoją kruczoczarną, krótką brodę jakby usilnie próbował sobie coś przypomnieć. Zaczął mruczeć coś pod nosem po iberyjsku, co w połączeniu z jego niskim, melodyjnym, donośnym tembrem brzmiało jakby rzucał jakieś przedwieczne, tajemne zaklęcia. Albo raczej klątwy, stwierdziła Anna, widząc błyszczące groźnie oczy księcia. W ostatniej chwili przycupnęła w cieniu przy balustradzie, gdyż Rubén ułamek sekundy później odwrócił się w stronę schodów. Przez chwilę obserwował coś wysoko ponad głową księżniczki, po czym bez zastanowienia ruszył w prawo, szeleszcząc peleryną. Anna zerknęła na ścianę za swoimi plecami, zastanawiając się w co książę wpatrywał się tak intensywnie. Na półpiętrach znajdowało się wiele cudownych witraży, lecz w tej części pałacu jeszcze nie była i nie miała okazji podziwiać tego, przez którego teraz sączyło się, niemal ożywiające go, podszyte srebrnymi nićmi światło księżyca. Kolorowe szkiełka układały się w prześliczną różę o karminowych płatkach, które jeszcze nie do końca się rozwinęły, jakby zabrakło im czasu. Co było jeszcze bardziej zagadkowe, zamiast słońca i trawy, kwiat otaczały pulsujące szkarłatem płomienie, zamykające go w swoich niszczycielskich objęciach, lecz nie spalające go. Anna nie mogła podziwiać go jednak dłużej, jeśli nie chciała zgubić księcia. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by ją zauważył, więc bez namysłu ruszyła za nim z policzkami płonącymi z emocji. Ta część zamku była bardzo słabo oświetlona i pozbawiona ozdób, zupełnie jakby została uznana za martwą przez mieszkańców pałacu. Jeśli coś miało być w tym zamku ukryte, to ten korytarz aż się prosił, by powierzyć mu w posiadanie wszelkie tajemnice, którym szkodziło światło. Czuła, że znalazła się blisko celu. Jeszcze tylko kilkanaście kroków i odkryje co ukrywa przed światem książę Rubén! Tylko cicho, ostrożnie, bez pośpiechu… - A co księżniczka tu robi? Anna mało wyskoczyła z butów na dźwięk tego natarczywego szeptu, który rozległ się tuż za jej plecami. Odwróciła się z czystym przerażeniem w oczach i ujrzała przed sobą wąsatą twarz wartownika, który w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed wyciągnięciem miecza z pochwy. Kroki księcia zamilkły w oddali. - Przepraszam, ja… chyba lunatykowałam i… gdzie ja w ogóle jestem? – wymamrotała Anna pierwsze słowa jakie przyszły jej do głowy, starając się wyglądać na zupełnie skołowaną, co po tak solidnym nastraszeniu nie było wcale trudne. Strażnik przyglądnął jej się uważnie, lecz przecież nie mógł zacząć podejrzewać o coś złego tej niewinnej, przerażonej, obcej dziewczyny, która zapędziła się we śnie w zupełnie nieznane rejony ogromnego pałacu. - To ja przepraszam, że tak księżniczkę przeraziłem. Powinienem być bardziej rozważny. – przyznał ze skruchą wartownik, skłaniając się nisko. - Nie szkodzi, naprawdę. Czy mógłby pan odprowadzić mnie do komnaty? – zapytała, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco mimo bezładnie galopujących myśli. Teraz pragnęła jedynie jak szybciej się stąd oddalić. - Ależ naturalnie! – oznajmił mężczyzna, ofiarowując księżniczce ramię. Anna przyjęła je, dalej udając zdezorientowaną, lecz jej oczy uważnie obserwowały i zapamiętywały otoczenie, tworząc w głowie Anny niezawodną mapę tej części pałacu. W drodze powrotnej do komnaty zupełnie nie słuchała kojących opowieści strażnika, wyrzucając sobie, że dała się nakryć na ostatniej prostej. Teraz ani nie wiedziała za którymi drzwiami zniknął książę Rubén, ani nie odwiedziła biblioteki. Chyba rzeczywiście nie nadawała się na szpiega. Zanim położyła się spać, odłożyła buty i pelerynę do szafy, a złamaną na pół świecę ukryła pod łóżkiem. Nim jednak sen całkowicie nią zawładnął, przed oczami stanął jej mruczący przekleństwa książę Rubén, który choć nie zrobił nic podejrzanego, to jeszcze bardziej pomnożył zagadki w głowie księżniczki. No bo który człowiek o dobrych zamiarach włóczy się po nocy z mieczem za pasem? I jakim cudem mężczyzna, który powinien znać pałac jak własną kieszeń gubi się w nim jak w zupełnie obcym miejscu? * - Anna! Nie, nie teraz. Dopiero co się położyła i za nic nie wyjdzie z łóżka. - Anna wstawaj, za niedługo rozpocznie się śniadanie. „To niech to padanie wypocznie sobie beze mnie” mruknęła w myślach, ale nie było już odwrotu. Powoli uchyliła ciężkie jak ołów powieki, by natychmiast zmrużyć je przed wesołym światłem słońca wpadającym przez okno. - Anna, czy wszystko w porządku? Zerknęła na stojącą przy łóżku Elsę, która obserwowała ją z zatroskaną miną. - Tak, tylko tak trochę… - zaczęła Anna, wstając powoli. - Się nie wyspałam. – dokończyła za nią siostra, uśmiechając się troskliwie i powracając do zaplatania swojego perfekcyjnego warkocza. - Właśnie. Nie się wyspałam. – powtórzyła w niekoniecznie właściwej kolejności, przeciągając się jak kot. - Nie mogłaś spać? Czy prowadziłaś zaciętą potyczkę z kołdrą? – zapytała filuternie Elsa, zerkając znacząco na nieokreślony kształt, który zapewne jeszcze wczoraj był tylko puszystą, niewinną kołdrą. Elsa miała dziś wyborny humor, w przeciwieństwie do Anny. Księżniczka zaczęła zastanawiać się co może być tego przyczyną, ale przecież to nie ona latała nocą po zamku śledząc księcia Rubéna. Poza tym, nie miała głowy pulsującej od nawet najbardziej nieprawdopodobnych przypuszczeń na temat prawdziwej natury otaczających ich zdarzeń. Coraz bardziej zazdrościła siostrze tego niesamowitego spokoju, ale przypomniała sobie, że przecież Elsa wciąż nie wierzyła w jej przeczucia, a Anna, gdy tylko pomyślała o zakończeniu swojej nocnej wyprawy, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy w ogóle je udowodni. Ze zbolałą miną zwlokła się z pościeli. - Co dzisiaj zaplanowali dla nas książęta? – zapytała, gdy wróciła z łazienki, gdzie przeraziła się własnego odbicia w lustrze i z trudem ujarzmiła przypominające stóg siana włosy. - Książę Rubén zabiera nas na korridę. – oznajmiła Elsa z uśmiechem, bawiąc się złotym konikiem szachowym w oczekiwaniu aż siostra będzie gotowa. A więc zagadka dobrego humoru rozwiązana. Elsa na pewno bardziej cieszyła się na myśl o spędzeniu dnia z małomównym następcą tronu niż z gadatliwym i wszędobylskim Alexandrem. Anna zdecydowanie nie podzielała jej entuzjazmu, ale była zbyt niewyspana by wykrzesać z siebie jakąś bardziej kreatywną od kwaśnej miny oznakę niezadowolenia. - A co to jest ta cała korrida? – spytała, nie mając siły by przypomnieć sobie opowieści Rafaela o kulturze Iberii. - Walka człowieka z bykiem, ulubiona rozrywka Iberyjczyków. – oznajmiła Elsa, ustawiając w idealnych rzędach figury na szachownicy. Walka człowieka z bykiem? Brzmi ciekawie! Może ten dzień nie będzie zupełnie beznadziejny. Głęboko ukryte zapasy energii znów rozbudziły księżniczkę i sprawiły, że odzyskała dobry humor. W głębi duszy podziwiała tą zagadkową Iberię za jedną rzecz – potrafiła sprawić, że choć nie chwilę zapominała o problemach i wątpliwościach. Gdy zeszły na śniadanie, książęta już siedzieli przy stole, rozmawiając cicho. - Witam, waszą wysokość! – zawołał Alexander z uśmiechem, gdy tylko dostrzegł Elsę przekraczającą próg. – Witaj Anno! – zakrzyknął po raz drugi, na widok księżniczki. Aż biła od niego pozytywna energia. - Dzień dobry, Alexandrze. – odparła Elsa, oddając ukłon z równie szerokim uśmiechem. Młodszy z książąt wręcz unosił się nad ziemią. - Moja matka miewa się już lepiej i przesyła pozdrowienia waszej wysokości. – oznajmił radośnie, rozwiewając jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do powodów swojego znakomitego nastroju. - Dziękuję serdecznie. Proszę przekazać jej, wieść o jej powrocie do zdrowia niezwykle nas cieszy. – poprosiła Elsa, zerkając na Annę, która myślami była jednak zupełnie gdzie indziej. Gdy Alexander w końcu pozwolił im zbliżyć się do stołu, z krzesła podniósł się książę Rubén i ukłonił się nisko w milczeniu. Elsa zauważyła rzucające się w oczy sine kręgi pod jego hebanowymi oczami, jakby podobnie jak Anna miał problemy ze snem tej nocy. Elsa, w przeciwieństwie do nich spała spokojnie całą noc, a gdy obudziła się dziś rano, pierwszy raz od dawna poczuła się zupełnie wolna od wszelkich problemów. Wszystko podążało we właściwym kierunku, nawet jej relacja z księciem Rubénem. Właśnie wczorajsza rozmowa z nim była najważniejszą przyczyną dobrego humoru Elsy, o czym Anna oczywiście nie wiedziała. Choć teraz znów przywitał ją niejednoznacznym, tajemniczym spojrzeniem, to dostrzegła w nim iskierkę porozumienia, podobną do tej, jaka zabłysła w jego oczach wczoraj, w czasie rozmowy przy fontannie. Wiedziała jednak, że czekało ją jeszcze wiele pracy jeśli chciała odkryć przyczynę smutku, który co jakiś czas błyszczał w lśniącym hebanie jego spojrzenia niczym słońce ulotnej prawdy wśród grubych chmur tajemniczości. Wkraczając w intrygujący gabinet luster jego oczu zapomniała jednak zamknąć drzwi za swoim spojrzeniem, zostawiając wszystko o czym teraz myślała na pastwę intensywnego wzroku Rubéna. Książę czytał je przez moment bez skrępowania i z nieskrywaną ciekawością, lecz szybko spuścił głowę i zdjął dłonie ze stołu by nikt nie zauważył jak zaciskają się w pięści z bezsilnej złości. * Pierwszy raz od tygodni do Valencii zawitały ciemnografitowe deszczowe chmury, pogrążając miasto w wyblakłych szarościach, które zupełnie nie pasowały do pulsujących barwami ulic, domów i ludzi. Zdawało się, że królestwo słońca uodporniło się od brzydkiej pogody, walcząc z jej przygnębiającymi zwiastunami nasyconą promieniami słońca bielą ścian i ciepłymi, radosnymi uśmiechami kwiatów odważnie stawiających jej czoła z każdego zakątka miasta. Mieszkańcy również zdawali się nie zważać na wyjątkowo nostalgiczną aurę – nie zakrywali głów przed deszczem, nie stawiali kołnierzy na sztorc by odgrodzić się od silnego wiatru wiejącego od morza, a z ich ust ani na chwilę nie znikały uśmiechy. Elsa w milczeniu obserwowała ich przez okna karety, zupełnie na zwracając już uwagi na Annę i Alexandra, którzy siedzieli razem na kanapie naprzeciwko Elsy, grając w kanastę i jak zwykle gadając nieprzerwanie na wszystkie możliwe tematy. Rafael tuż po mszy w katedrze powiedział siostrom, że teraz przyszedł czas na wizytę w drugiej, niewiele mniej świętej od katedry świątyni każdego Iberyjczyka, czyli plaza de toros, ''arenie byków. Ponoć dzisiejsza korrida miała być zupełnie wyjątkowa dzięki obecności zagranicznej władczyni oraz jej siostry, które rozbudzały wielką ciekawość wszystkich mieszkańców Valencii oraz wizycie jednego z najsłynniejszych matadorów Iberii, Miguela Sánchez, zwanego ''El Bailarín, ''gdyż wielu mówiło, że potrafił tańczyć z bykami. Tylko tyle ich przewodnik zdążył im opowiedzieć o tym wydarzeniu, zanim do sióstr podszedł książę Rubén, a wtedy Rafael zniknął, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Rubén nie zdecydował się jechać w karecie wraz Elsą, Anną i bratem, lecz nie zważając na coraz mocniej padający deszcz, towarzyszył karecie na wysokim, bojowym, karym wierzchowcu. Przez całą drogę wydawał się zamyślony, a jego spojrzenie błądziło gdzieś daleko pomiędzy zacinającymi mu w twarz kroplami. Gdy dotarli na do areny, następca tronu zeskoczył z konia i szepnął coś do Alexandra, który pierwszy wyszedł z karety. Młodszy z braci skinął głową z nieodzownym uśmiechem i uprzejmie pomógł wysiąść z powozu Elsie i Annie, które natychmiast zostały powitane radosnymi okrzykami i dziesiątkami ciekawych spojrzeń. Alexander przeprowadził je w asyście gwardzistów przez dwuskrzydłowe, ciężkie, mosiężne wrota, a następnie po wąskich schodach prosto na honorowe, zadaszone miejsce na trybunach, jak najbliżej areny, zarezerwowane dla władcy i wysoko urodzonych. Elsa dopiero gdy usiadła na wyznaczonym jej miejscu i rozejrzała się wokół, dostrzegła prawdziwy ogrom areny, której cztery kondygnacje wznosiły się koliście nad miastem, przypominając nieco starożytne Koloseum znajdujące się w Italii. Na pewno na trybunach mogło zmieścić się przynajmniej kilka tysięcy ludzi, a sam kunszt wykonania całej konstrukcji samym sobą zapewniał, że nie bez powodu ''plaza de toros ''nazywana jest drugą katedrą Valencii. Kolista arena wykonana była z ubitej ziemi wysypanej żwirem, która zdążyła już namoknąć, mimo iż deszcz padał bardzo krótko i właśnie przed chwilą ustał. - Jak ci się podoba? – spytał książę Rubén, zajmując puste miejsce po lewej stronie Elsy i gwałtownie wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. - Jest przepiękna. – przyznała, jeszcze raz z przyjemnością przyglądając się przepięknym zdobieniom regularnie wieńczącym najwyższą kondygnację. - Mam nadzieję, że korrida zachwyci cię jeszcze bardziej. – odparł, wyraźnie zadowolony z odpowiedzi. Elsa dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że pierwszy raz we wspólnej rozmowie zwrócił się do niej bezpośrednio, nie używając ani jednego z jej tytułów. Sama była zaskoczona jak przyjemnie to zabrzmiało. - Jestem tego pewna. – odpowiedziała szczerze, uśmiechając się ciepło. Miała nadzieję, że przełamanie granic między nimi pomoże jej rozwikłać zagadkę tych zagadkowych, pełnych bólu spojrzeń Rubéna, które tak usilnie starał się ukrywać, nie mając pojęcia jak wielką zdolność do wyczuwania cierpienia posiada Elsa. W tym momencie na arenie pojawiło się trzech mężczyzn w tradycyjnych, bogato zdobionych strojach, trzymających w rękach intensywnie różowo-żółte kapy. Podeszli oni do loży honorowej i skłonili się nisko, po czym ustawili się na arenie jak najdalej od siebie, w spokoju oczekując, aż pojawi się byk. - Czekają na sygnał rozpoczynający korridę. – oznajmił Elsie książę Rubén. – Tradycyjnie walkę rozpoczyna król i królowa, lecz dziś ten obowiązek spoczywa na mnie. Czy zechcesz mi towarzyszyć? – spytał, oferując królowej dłoń. Władczyni Arendelle przyjęła ją i razem z księciem podeszła do ozdobnej balustrady, gdzie na dany przez Rubéna znak, razem klasnęli w dłonie, rozpoczynając przedstawienie. Widownia rozbrzmiała brawami i energicznymi gwizdami, a po drugiej stronie areny, naprzeciwko loży honorowej otwarły się szerokie, masywne wrota. Na arenę wpadł byk. Elsa nigdy wcześniej nie widziała tak potężnego byka, a westchnienie za jej plecami sugerowało, że Anna była pod równie wielkim wrażeniem. Potężne stworzenie, o karku masywnym jak pień stuletniego dębu, kończynach jak kolumny i cielsku ważącym ponad półtorej tony rzucało po arenie rozpalone, wściekłe spojrzenia z czarnych jak studnie oczu. Jego nozdrza, przebite srebrnym pierścieniem, buchały parą, brunatna sierść lśniła od potu, a długie, potężne rogi przerażały samymi swoimi rozmiarami. - ''Toro! Toro! ''– zaczęła skandować publiczność, klaszcząc rytmicznie w dłonie. - Co oni mówią? – spytała Elsa, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na poręczach zdobionego krzesła. - Witają byka. – odparł Rubén. – On jest najważniejszym artystą w tym przedstawieniu. Buhaj uniósł imponujący łeb, nasłuchując i po chwili ruszył z miejsca, ryjąc racicami w żwirze. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, gdyż co chwila zmieniał kierunek biegu i machał niecierpliwie ogonem. Wtedy do akcji ruszył jeden z mężczyzn stojących przy barierce i zaczął wprawiać barwną kapę w gwałtowne, falujące ruchy. Byk skupił na nim całą uwagę, po czym w ułamku sekundy pochylił łeb i zaszarżował. Mężczyzna był na to przygotowany i w porę uciekł za jedną z drewnianych, mocnych ścianek ustawionych przy krawędzi areny. - Co oni robią? – zapytała cicho Elsa nachylając się w stronę księcia, zupełnie jakby mówiąc za głośno mogła skupić na sobie uwagę monstrualnego stworzenia. - To kapeadorzy, ich zadaniem jest rozwścieczyć byka i zmusić go, by ich atakował. – wyjaśnił Rubén, również zniżając głos do szeptu. Elsa nie rozumiała dlaczego ktoś chciałby ryzykować bliskie spotkanie z bykiem, lecz postanowiła poczekać z pytaniami, gdyż na arenie właśnie pojawił się jeździec z długą lancą, na prześlicznym, siwym koniu andaluzyjskim, który cały, z wyjątkiem szyi i łba, osłonięty był grubymi, płóciennymi prostokątami do oporu wypchanymi słomą, i który miał całkowicie zasłonięte oczy. - To pikador, on jako pierwszy atakuje byka. – wyjaśnił Rubén, uprzedzając pytanie Elsy. – Tylko proszę, nie przestrasz się teraz. – ostrzegł uprzejmie, domyślając się chyba jak wielkim przeżyciem było dla królowej całe przedstawienie. Elsa nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi, dopóki kapeadorzy nie skierowali uwagi byka na stojącego bokiem pikadora i nie ruszył on prosto na niego wściekłą szarżą, o którą trudno było nawet podejrzewać zwierzę o takich rozmiarach. Mężczyzna z lancą o dziwo nie próbował zjechać mu z drogi i jedynie uniósł ramię, przymierzając się do ciosu. Wtedy byk wbił się rogami z impetem w bok wierzchowca. Anna pisnęła cicho, a Elsa mimo ostrzeżenia zamarła z półotwartymi ustami, zacisnąwszy palce na podłokietnikach aż zbielały jej dłonie. Na szczęście gruba warstwa słomy zatrzymała cały impet uderzenia, a latami ćwiczony do korridy koń umiejętnie przesuwał się w bok wraz z kolejnymi pchnięciami byczych rogów. Wtedy pikador wykonał precyzyjne pchnięcie prosto w kark byka, który natychmiast odsunął się w głębokim szoku, co pozwoliło mężczyźnie odjechać jak najdalej od niego i pośród braw publiczności zjechać z areny. Byk, mając porozrywaną część mięśni karku, nie mógł już podnieść łba tak wysoko jak wcześniej i nie mogąc zobaczyć co wydaje te przerażające, ogłuszające odgłosy, zaczął denerwować się jeszcze bardziej. Po kilku minutach na arenę ponownie wbiegło trzech mężczyzn, trzymających w dłoniach krótkie włócznie z długimi, czerwonymi frędzlami na końcach. Zanim zdążyli się ustawić, walczący o życie byk zaatakował. Nastoletni chłopiec, który stał się jego pierwszym celem, nie przeraził się jednak, zupełnie jakby był na to przygotowany. Gdy buhaj już niemal nabił go na swoje imponujące rogi, młodzieniec wyskoczył w górę i pewnym ruchem wbił włócznie w to samo miejsce, gdzie utkwiła lanca pikadora. Uderzenie sprawiło, że byk zwolnił na ułamek sekundy, co pozwoliło chłopcu uskoczyć w bok i uniknąć śmiercionośnych rogów. - To już przedostatni etap korridy. – Rubén podniósł głos, by przekrzyczeć owacje dla odważnego młodzieńca, który z uśmiechem na ustach zbiegł z areny. – Ci mężczyźni to ''banderilleros, ''ich zadaniem jest wbić w kark byka krótkie włócznie, ''banderille, ''by na dobre osłabić jego kark przed spotkaniem z matadorem. Elsa zacisnęła wargi, nie odpowiadając. Zawsze była pełna wyrozumiałości i podziwu dla obcych kultur, lecz ta cała korrida powoli stawała się w jej oczach jedynie publicznym dręczeniem zwierzęcia, a nie sztuką, za jaką uważało ją większość Iberyjczyków. Odwróciła się do Anny, która była biała jak kreda, choć siedziała bokiem do areny zasłaniając uszy dłońmi, jakby nie chciała nawet słyszeć, co się tam dzieje. Kristoff, który towarzyszył jej jako gwardzista, na skinienie Elsy natychmiast przypadł do Anny i nie przejmując się jak zostanie to odebrane, przytulił ją mocno. - To również jej przyjaciel. – wyjaśniła zdecydowanym głosem królowa, widząc zaskoczone spojrzenia Alexandra i iberyjskich gwardzistów. Kristoff podziękował jej spojrzeniem, a Elsa powróciła do obserwacji widowiska, którego oglądanie powoli stawało się przykrym obowiązkiem wynikającym z uprzejmości. Gdy już wszystkie ''banderille ''utkwiły w karku byka drażniąc go krwistoczerwonymi frędzlami, na arenę, w szpalerze ogłuszających braw, wkroczył matador Miguel Sánchez. Był to niski, szczupły mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który wkroczył na arenę tak pewnym, sprężystym krokiem, jakby zakrwawiony, wściekły byk nie stanowił dlań żadnego zagrożenia. Matador podszedł do loży honorowej, podkręcił cienkiego wąsika, który nadawał mu wygląd szczwanego lisa i skłonił się dwornie, lustrując Elsę uważnym spojrzeniem zielonych jak szmaragdy oczu. Następnie zdjął z głowy charakterystyczną, czarną czapkę, która po obu stronach posiadała coś na kształt uszu byka. - ''Su Majestad Elsa de Arendelle! ''– zakrzyknął, a w odpowiedzi rozległy się donośne brawa publiczności. - Co się dzieje? – spytała Elsa, słysząc swoje imię. - Matador pragnie zadedykować ci walkę poprzez wręczenie ci swojej czapki. – wyjaśnił Rubén, lecz widząc, że królowa coraz gorzej czuje się oglądając to przedstawienie, sam odebrał od mającego walczyć z bykiem mężczyzny czapkę i wręczył ją Elsie. Wtedy Miguel Sánchez odszedł od loży honorowej i ustawił się naprzeciwko byka, wymachując muletą, czyli krwistoczerwoną kapą przymocowaną do niewielkiej listewki, która miała drażnić byka i zmusić go do ostatecznego wysiłku. Buhaj ruszył na niego z nisko pochylonym łbem, lecz gdy już miał dosięgnąć denerwującej go płachty, matador zwinnym, tanecznym gestem usunął mu ją sprzed łba, przepuszczając bokiem potężne cielsko byka, który już brał następny rozbieg. Za każdym razem gdy matador unikał rogów, widownia skandowała głośne „Olé!”. Elsa postanowiła, że jeśli tylko na tym się to skończy, a byk wyjdzie żywy z tego cyrku, to obejrzy korridę do końca. Widziała jednak, że zwierzę traciło siły z każdym kolejnym bezowocnym atakiem, aż w końcu zupełnie przestało reagować na prowokacje matadora. Wtedy Miguel Sánchez dobył zza pasa do tej pory niewidoczną szpadę i wszystko stało się jasne. - Co oznacza słowo ''matador? – spytała nerwowo ze ściśniętym gardłem. - To słowo pochodzi od czasownika matar ''– zabijać. – wyjaśnił książę Rubén spokojnie, choć jedno spojrzenie na twarz Elsy wystarczyło, by domyślił się, że właśnie tego najbardziej obawiała się usłyszeć. Gdy Miguel Sánchez szykował się do zadania precyzyjnego pchnięcia mającego przeciąć rdzeń kręgowy byka i uśmiercić go na miejscu, publiczność zamarła w pełnym napięcia oczekiwaniu. Nim jednak ręka mężczyzny wydała wyrok śmierci, po arenie przetoczył się potężny, nieznoszący sprzeciwu bas księcia Rubéna: - Stać! Wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się w stronę następcy tronu, a matador rozłożył ręce w geście głębokiego oburzenia, mamrocząc coś pod cienkim wąsem. - Jej wysokość królowa Elsa pragnie, by w nagrodę za dzielną walkę, byk zachował życie. – oznajmił, choć wiedział, jak zostanie to przyjęte. Tradycja była świętością dla Iberyjczyków, a zgodnie z nią, matador musiał wykonać decydujący cios. Dopiero jeśli chybił, byk miał prawo przeżyć, lecz Rubén dobrze wiedział, że Miguel Sánchez nigdy nie chybiał. Matador wyglądał jakby miał ochotę sprzeciwić się zaistniałej sytuacji, lecz gdy na jego drobnej posturze wylądowało ciężkie spojrzenie następcy tronu, odpuścił, a nawet powyciągał sterczące z karku byka ''banderille ''by w oczach publiczności popisać się nietypowym aktem przymusowego miłosierdzia i jakoś zachować twarz. Potem uśmiechnął się wymuszonym, szerokim uśmiechem i skłonił się każdej ze stron świata. Mimo iż korrida zakończyła się nietypowo, to większość widzów nie uznała prośby Elsy za nic złego. Wiedzieli, że przybysze z obcych krajów, których Valencia, miasto portowe, widywała co dzień, zwykle niezbyt dobrze znosili widok tej najbardziej osobliwej ze sztuk. A skoro prosiła sama piękna królowa z północy, jak można było się sprzeciwić? Dlatego matador Sánchez mimo wszystko został obsypany kwiatami, a zmęczonego, rannego byka odprowadziły z areny gromkie brawa. - Dziękuję. – powiedziała z wdzięcznością Elsa, uśmiechając się z ulgą do księcia Rubéna. - Nie ma za co. – odparł uprzejmie książę, skłaniając się lekko. Jego głos, gdy tylko był spokojny, mógłby ukołysać do snu nawet szalejącą burzę. Dzięki niemu poczuła absolutną pewność, że nic złego już się nie stanie. Wtedy książę sięgnął do sakwy przy pasie i wyjął z niej niewielką, prześliczną różę o biało – różowych płatkach. - Miała być dla ''don ''Miguela, ale za to, co powiedział w twoim kierunku gdy przerwałem walkę, najchętniej ofiarowałbym mu coś nieco bardziej kłującego niż róża. – oznajmił, a jego oczy na moment zabłysnęły groźnie. – To ulubiony kwiat matki, ale myślę, że tobie sprawi równie wielką przyjemność. Róża była naprawdę wyjątkowej urody, Elsa była pewna, że w pałacowych ogrodach nie było żadnej podobnej do niej. - Dziękuję. – odparła, uśmiechając się szeroko i przytulając nos do delikatnych płatków, których zapach z pewnością idealnie komponowałby się z letnim słońcem, gdyby tylko jego promienie miały jakąś woń. W odpowiedzi na podziękowanie otrzymała kolejny, lekki uśmiech Rubéna, który tym razem potrwał nieco dłużej i nawet lekko rozświetlił heban jego oczu. Stwierdziła, że z uśmiechem było mu naprawdę do twarzy. - Gdzie jest Anna? – spytała Elsa, zauważając nagle, że miejsca z tyłu są puste. - Alexander musiał ją odprowadzić. – powiedział książę i razem opuścili ''plaza de toros ''wąskimi korytarzami. ''Anna już czekała w karecie, oparłszy głowę o ścianę, a jej twarz bardzo powoli odzyskiwała koloryt. - Jak się czujesz? – spytała szybko Elsa, siadając obok siostry. - Mogłoby być lepiej. – odparła księżniczka, uśmiechając się słabo. – Ale dobrze, że nie zabili tego byka. - Książę Rubén na szczęście w porę zareagował. - Ale to był jego pomysł! – wykrzyknęła Anna. – I przysięgam, że choćby załatwił mi audiencję u papieża, latającą wyspie i drugi taki pałac jak w Valencii to nigdzie więcej już z nim nie pojadę! Elsa mocno przytuliła Annę, która natychmiast zaczęła płakać z nadmiaru nagromadzonych emocji. Wtedy do karety wsiadł książę Alexander, zamykając za sobą drzwi. W rękach trzymał cały bukiet wielobarwnych róż, które uzbierał z areny i wręczył go Annie by nieco poprawić humor. - Dziękuję, są bardzo piękne. – powiedziała niewyraźnie, pociągając nosem. – Ale mam na dziś dość róż i wszystkiego, co kojarzy się z tym miejscem. Gdy wrócimy, ofiaruję je królowej Mercedes. - To nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł, matka niestety nie przepada za różami. – odparł Alexander, uśmiechając się lekko. Elsa spojrzała na księcia, przypominając sobie, że jeszcze kilka minut temu Rubén powiedział coś wręcz przeciwnego. Nie wspomniała jednak o tym, stwierdzając, że wymówienie imienia starszego z braci, gdy Anna była w takim stanie, mogło zakończyć się co najmniej końcem świata. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania